zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zoids Customise Parts
im gonna redirect the remodilling sets and the genesis power up parts to this page and re-add the info. is that ok?--Leon35 01:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :NOOOOOO! Don't do it! The Genesis power up parts are genesis power up parts, the CPs were part of the NJR release.--Azimuth727 18:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) y not? it would be way easier if the remodiling sets, the grade ups, the cps, blox parts and the power up parts were all on the same page. it would be like a library of parts!--Leon35 19:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The "Customize Parts" line was part of the NJR. It was a specific release of specific parts for NJR Zoids. I let the blox slide because they are part of the NJR. If you want to create a page with links to the Remodeling Sets, Grade Ups, Customize Parts and Blox parts, do that, but don't add the remodeling and grade ups to this page.--Azimuth727 00:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) That makes sence but that would be making a gatagory page right? if ill go a head and make one.--Silverblade1 13:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :A category page would make sense. Just don't call it "Zoids Customize Parts," as the Grade ups and remodeling sets are not customize parts--Azimuth727 19:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ok how about category:Customizible Upgades :Hmmm... that's not bad. Maybe "Official Upgrades", but "Customizable Upgrades" is ok too.--Azimuth727 19:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) how about "Zoid Upgrade Kits" and while we are add it, lets put a link 2 it on the main page. :That sounds good... but where would you put it on the main page??--Azimuth727 19:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Zoids upgrade kits...sounds good ill add it tomarrow, i have a project in mind..im going to add speed stats for variants EX: gogulas=75km but MK2=only 60km what do u think--Silverblade1 19:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) wiat is Leon adding it? ok thats kool--Silverblade1 19:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) probobly but not right now im tired ill do it in like an hour--Leon35 19:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :This new page would be a category. If you're going to add the changes in stats, do that on each of the separate pages. Don't add a table, do something like we made for the Geno Hydra variants, but only add the stats that changed (you don't have to mention weapons or equip, those changes are obvious)--Azimuth727 20:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) sounds good all in favor?--Leon35 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but im in the middle of adding speed stats for variants and i was told to add them to this page so wut can i do next because there are more offical variants( we talked about the on gojulox talk)?--Silverblade1 21:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) hey guys when we make this page, should we also add a sub catagory on the same page listing all of the actual zoids that were released as upgrade kist for other zoids? for example killer dome, diloforce, blitz haken(i actualy have a question on that zoid on its talk page i will post that in a sec)ptera rayse, transhawk, etc?--Leon35 22:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Those were actual zoids model kits released. Its more like a CAS than a CP. I wouldn't make a category.--Azimuth727 22:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) not catagory i said sub catagory on the new page we are making. ill lay out the format the new page should look like this... Zoids Upgrade Kits (title) (Underneath tittle, Write brief overview on what upgrades are and certin examples of them and release dates) Remodeling sets(Heading 2) (Links to remodeling sets page) Grade Ups (Heading 2) (Link to that page) Customise Parts + Limited Blox Parts (heading 2) (link to that page) Genesis Power Up Parts (Heading 2) (Link to that page) *Upgrade Kits (new page and link or brief description and list of all of the model kist that were released soley to upgrade other zoids) :That sounds fine, except that they weren't solely released to upgrade other things.--Azimuth727 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) simple solution. under that last catagorey on a side note, we can mention that. i will make the page tomarrow afternoon, as long as everyone agrees with this format.--Leon35 23:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) unoficial upgrades dude u have 2 understand that this is more than just sticking any random weapon on a zoid and calling it an unoficial upgrade. i have seen very few examples outside the video game battle legends (which i do own)that utilize these configurations. they require slight ajustments, but never the less, are still compatable with all of those upgrades i listed. at least i didnt actualy everything the game said. 4 example, i nvr said that unenlagia's weapons could be attached to command wolf or liger zero (maybe they could, i dont know. blox is highly customisable) or that the CP-12 could be used with Lord Gale. in addition i also didnt say the CP-03 could be used with it either. that 1 is obvious because the mere size and weight of that upgrade would unblance the zoid causing it to fall over. look just leave it 4 now and let me research it. if i find somthing, all add it or delete it. k?--Leon35 22:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have Battle Legends. I know that all those can equip in-game, but I also have the models. The Hybrid cannons fit on 2 pegs on LZero's back. Elephander only has 1 peg. That's more than a "slight" adjustment. The peg on the Command wolf is significantly smaller that the receptor on a DSR. the CW boosters might (I can't check this one) work with lord gale... but they don't belong on the CP page.--Azimuth727 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) like i said leave it 4 now. if i dind anything i will tell u--Leon35 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) speaking of which, was the Blade Liger KS ever an actual model kit? u seem to be the video game expert here azimuth so can u help out?--Leon35 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) and please, anyone answer my questions on the blitz haken talk page ty!--Leon35 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe we should leave it blank until you find something? :The Blade Liger KS wasn't an actual model kit, it was just an upgraded Blade liger available in game. (Like Shadow Fox S)--Azimuth727 23:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) k ty but please please please go to the blitz haken talk page! i need help! es muy importante!--Leon35 23:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Original DSR box info, for reference "The Dual Sniper Rifle was made exclusively for the undergunned König Wolf. While it boasts destructive power and range exceeding Gun Sniper's rifle, frequent use is impossible because of the great recoil. Advanced precision firing is possible through combination with the scope for precise shooting equipped on the König Wolf." Aaaand then the Tomy promo and Fuzors AND the Saga games have it as rapid-fire autocannon. Wtf? I think one of the Vs. games actually had both, can anyone confirm so I could make a list of which things show which in the DSR bit? Pointytilly 19:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I think I recall seeing both guns in Vs III. If I'm correct, one was able to be used while running around, but the other put the Wolf into the Snipe mode when selected. It's been a while since I played the game though. Vinegah 16:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i hardly gloat but im in the mood so, as an official "ass kicker" in zoids battle legends, i kno there are 2 snipers for the wolf. 1st the standard unit, usable by several zoids, then the sniping unit only usable by konig wolf. y that weapon has so many interpretations i dont kno. i really wanna get a free loader so i could buy zoids Vs 3...i need to take my game to the nxt lvl!--Leon35 20:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : VS III is very cool--I own and recommend it. You get a few new Zoids that I don't think are available in VS II/Battle Legends, like the Rayse Tiger and Decalto Dragon. However, I hear that you can customize the Zoids colors and change them around in VS II/Battle Legends... I think that was ditched in VS III (or I have yet to figure out how to do it...) Now, as for the guns, I think Vinegah's right for VS III. I need to check my game, though. -Imperial Dragon 20:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New Bladey Pic I remember that one of the users said that the Blade Liger had the CP-12 wrong. I have a CP-12, and a Blade Liger, and wanted to know if I should still replace the photo. (Zoids Fanatic 23:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) Anyone? (Zoids Fanatic 21:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC)) : Well, if the part is mounted incorrectly, then I say go for it. I saw the picture--since the problem is noted on the thumb, I think it'd be a good idea to replace the existing image with a photo that portrays the model and part without fault. -Imperial Dragon 00:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I can get a pic of mine up tommrow. Currenty, I'm working on my MIG-21 PF model, so it might be a bit. (Zoids Fanatic 00:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) CP-01 Beam Cannon photo For some reason the photo I uploaded a while back of the Desert Liger with CP-01 has the thumbnail of a Shield Liger with Mad Thunder guns. It was fixed for a while, but now it seems to have gone back the to the Mad Thunder guns again. Just to ensure this isn't just me, what're you guys seeing? Vinegah 16:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : W-woah... Okay, currently for me, the thumbnail shows the regular blue Shield Liger. But when I click the picture, the window that pops up shows the Desert Liger. Is that what's happening to you as well? (Is this possibly one of those strange Browser problems?) -Imperial Dragon 18:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) For me, I just see the Desert Liger. (Zoids Fanatic 18:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) strange... before the pic was the blue one. who changed it? guess it doesnt matter.--Leon35 23:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well, I'm a firefox user and I just checked with IE too, and it's the same problem. Weird... as I said it was fixed for a while... Hmm, maybe I should try re-uploading it and see if that makes a difference. 18:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC)